The Twilight Games
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Based off The Hunger Games. Each year twenty four kids are sent to an arena to kill each off. Every moment is televised. New enemies are made. Alliances are formed. But something new has happened this year-Two lovers pitted against each other. E&B AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: **This story is pretty much based off of _The Hunger Games _by Suzanne Collins. Except it has the Twilight characters in it. Most of the things are the same as the book. But the characters, and the Games are different in this story. You didn't have read _The Hunger Games_ to read this fic. There will be a few things that you wouldn't have expected. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or The Hunger Games. I don't even own the plot. The only thing I own are the new part of the games I made up.

* * *

**The Twilight Games**

**Chapter 1**

My eyes opened to find that sunlight was flooding through my window. I pulled my covers above my head to shield the light coming through. I could feel the air around me was cold, but two light sheets that my family owned, were wrapped around me. Well, not really family. I just lived with my brother, Emmett. Our parents had died years ago, but we managed to keep ourselves alive.

I sit up, wiping my eyes to get a clearer look of the small room. Listening carefully, I could hear my brother in our kitchen moving around. He was probably preparing our breakfast. It would most likely be scarce, but he was trying to cheer me up in any form possible. Today was the day of the reaping.

Every year, Volterra of all of the towns held something called The Twilight Games. It was where two kids from every town, one boy and one girl, would be chosen to compete in. The winner would get food and fortune for life. But to win, you had to kill the other contestants. In other words, the losers lost their lives.

It was still early in the morning, but I knew I had to get up at some time. I pulled myself off the bed and dressed in a light t shirt and pants. My boots were on me the second my feet left the bed. I pull the covers of my bed, making it neat. At least if my name was called in the reaping, I would leave Emmett with a clean house.

My brother turned to look at me, hearing me walk into the kitchen. He gives me a small smile, and I return it. Nothing can cheer us up today. But he tries, by placing a warm piece of stale bread with a small spread of cheese on table and pushes it towards me. "Thanks," I reply. But I leave it there, I wasn't really hungry.

Emmett looks handsome, his brown curls even curlier than usual. His brown eyes match mine as we exchange a glance. I would rather him have to eat the bread. He's so muscular, but from the lack of food, he looked odd under the clothes. The muscles were still there, but there wasn't enough nutrition for them.

"You know you should really eat something before you go out sis," he replies, picking up the bread and holding out to me. I shake my head. I don't want it. Even if I took it, I wouldn't eat it. "You need the energy."

"I'll just pick some berries along the way. Jacob will probably have food anyways," I reply. I give him another small smile and walk out the door into the town.

Forks is usually busy with the men and women walking towards their duties and jobs. But not today. Everyone is inside, getting the extra sleep while they had the chance. Everyone had the day off.

I follow the shadows of other houses to the break in the fence. Surrounding our whole town is a fence. One which is fifteen feet high and is supposedly electrified. But our town barely gets any energy that it is never dangerous. Now if you tried to climb it would be a different story, it's barbed. I quickly slip under the fence and walk swiftly into the woods.

I follow a few of the trees until I reach a bush. Under the bush, I pull out an arrows and bow inside plastic I had placed it in. I needed these for today's hunt. Only a few more minutes walk, and I could see Jake sitting on a tree that had toppled over. "There you are," he greeted, almost startling me. He had ears like a dog.

"Ready for today?" I ask, holding up my arrow. He in return holds up his bow and arrows and a few containers to hold fruit and herbs.

His eyes light up. I was trying to sound extra enthusiastic today, but I knew he wasn't buying it. He too was acting. He put down the containers to run his hand through his dark brown hair. His eyes were almost black today. "Let's get this started. We don't have that much time."

A silence fills the woods. It feels extremely hollow today. "You know, we could just run away. Get away from here. The Capitol would never find us. Your brother would understand," He states out of nowhere. I turned to him and blush in shock.

Running away? Just the two of us? That's a thought that has never crossed my mind. But we could. But I knew we couldn't. I would, but that would be leaving back the friends and family I had here. I knew Jake had other close friend's than just me, and he wouldn't leave them. He wouldn't do that for me would he?

"Don't. Not now," I replied, looking into the woods. In the distance, I saw a rabbit scurry away. Maybe some other time, but not today. We had a schedule to follow and we needed to put food on the table.

"Fine," He agrees. He holds up his arrow and leaves the containers on the tree trunk. "Let's start hunting. You need a lot of practice. But you're getting better at it." He smirks at me, walking north. Jake had been teaching me how to hunt. After my parents had died, Emmett and I had to support ourselves if we didn't want to die.

But Emmett was old enough to take on some part time jobs at the bakery and butcher's to make us small cash. But even, he still had to go to school like I did. The money wasn't enough to support both of us. So one day, I decided to go into the forest to pick some fruits I had saw. My father taught me how to identify safe fruit to eat and herbs, and also taught me how to steer clear of the poisonous plants.

And one day, I saw Jacob shoot at something. We've been hunting ever since. I was getting better, but anyone could see that he was better than me.

We end up with a rabbit for each, strawberries, and other various herbs. We had enough for our families, since both of us just had to feed one other person. Jake had no siblings, and his mother passed away a while ago. Only him and his father were left. Two people, just like Emmett and I.

"I'll see you back in the square," He tells me, walking the opposite way when we crawl back under the fence into the town. I nod in reply, hurrying to the Mayor's house. Luckily for me, no one was really out yet so I didn't have to hide all of the food that I got from the forest. I knocked on the back door of the house, making sure no one was watching me.

Rosalie, the Mayor's daughter, opens the door. She was my friend in school. Most people would think that since her family had more money than most of the town, she would be stuck up and snotty. She wasn't really. She just didn't like what people said about her, and fought back. But she was nice once you really got to know her.

"Hey," she greeted, closing the door behind her. She was in a nice light pink dress that complimented her fair complexion perfectly. I handed her over half of my strawberries and she handed me back some money. I smiled. We were friends, so we always gave each other a little more intended. "Ready for the reaping?"

I sighed. "Not really, our names are in there sixteen times." You're named was entered the drawing by how old you were. It started when you were twelve, and ended when you were eighteen. Since Rose and I were sixteen, our names were entered sixteen times. Jacob and Emmett were both eighteen, so their names would be entered more than ours. But this was their last year.

Rose's eyes darkened at the thought. "So you mean, he has eighteen?" She asked. She was talking about my brother. Being her friend, I knew she always had a thing for him. But being in our situations, she would never say anything until we were older. It would be heck if she told him she liked him but one of them ended up in the games.

Holding back your feelings helped those around you.

"Unfortunately," I replied, my voice sinking at the thought. But I had to change the subject around. I eyed her dress, catching the more detail work. "Nice dress. You look lovely in it." And she did. Her blond hair was curled, falling just below her shoulders. She was beautiful.

"You will look amazing in your dress," she complimented. "You always do. Wear your hair down."

I blushed again. "Thanks. At least we'll look amazing if we go to the Capitol." But we both knew we wouldn't want to go. We were only dressing up because Volterra made all of the towns treat it like a holiday. "See you."

"Bye."

I walked back to my house, entering to find Emmett pushing a dress towards me. It was the same one I had worn last year, but we didn't have the extra money to buy another one. I left the rabbit and food on the kitchen table, Emmett would take care of it. I went to my room to change.

We had to rush to the square, meeting up with everyone. It was twelve, and I had to seperate from Emmett to run to the roped off section of kids. I join the group of sixteens, while Emmett goes to the eighteens. I see him taking a place next to Jacob. Rose joins me, giving me a small smile.

The two out of the three chairs up on stage is filled while the Mayor comes to the podium. He starts off with the story of how the games got started and the history of the games. I try my best to keep focused. I've heard the story so many times. I also wanted to see if the mentor would come up. Carlisle Cullen. He is one out of three people that have won the games from Forks.

But now he spends his days either drunk, or places where no one knows where he is. Everyone thinks he hates himself for changing the way he did in the games to kill others to win. Some say it has made him crazy. But I think it's just because he has no wife or friends to really have fun and share times with. It's just the loneliness that does that to him.

Finally, he takes his seat. For once, he is sober enough to take his seat. By this time, the Mayor is done with his speech. A woman named Esme takes the stage next. Volterra sends her. She's the person that picks the names out of the glass balls. But she also follows the tributes through out their training, keeping up with them. She's freakishly always hyper and happy.

"Remember, darkness is always predictable. So may fate be ever in your favor," she says, smiling. She has a funny accent. But anyone from Volterra sounds different. "Remember, ladies go first." Her hands reach into the bowl of names as I hold my breath. Please don't let it be me.

I space out when she picks the name out. But I manage to some what hear the name she's calling. And it's Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Hit or Miss?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:** I just want to tell you guys that my first chapter was pretty much the same as _The Hunger Games'_ first chapter. Nothing will be different except for the games and the outcome. It's based off that book, so no credit towards me what so ever. I just thought it would be fun to write one with the Twilight characters. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Twilight Games**

**Chapter 2**

Rose next to me lets out a little scream in terror. She's clutching my arm, almost sobbing into my only dress. I let her though, hugging back. The cameras are on me, and to others I might seem like a weak competitor. But this was my last chance to say goodbye, unless I came back. So I might as well do it now.

I was too terrified to be mad. There were plenty that had more slips in the ball than I did, and yet I was the one that was picked. I walked forward, looking back into Rose's red eyes. My one and only friend and she was gone already. I then changed my glance to Emmett. He is putting on a blank expression.

Once I get up on stage, no one says anything. No one claps or shouts. But in the middle of the silence, my brother jumps up screaming "I volunteer as tribute!" All eyes are now locked on him. Even the camera's turn. This gives me a chance to wipe the tear that came to my eye.

Esme gives him a look and then me one. "Well...It's up to Isabella here to choose if she wants the volunteer to take her place or not. Do you?"

I don't like people calling me Isabella. People know me call me Bella, but I didn't have any words for her. Let her call me that. It wouldn't matter in a week. By that time, my body would most likely be shipped back to Volterra so I could be buried back here in Forks.

I swallow. All eyes are back on me. My brother is running towards the stage. As much as I don't want to be here, I wouldn't want him here. Emmett had a life a head of him. Rose liked him and I knew he liked her back. They could get married and have a life that I would never have. I shake my head looking down. "No, I don't want him to take my spot."

Then Rose is there, leading my brother back to his spot. I could see the face he's wearing. He's terrified for me. Most of our lives, all we had was each other and now he was loosing me.

"I bet that was your brother," Esme murmurs. "Okay everyone. Here's this year's girl tribute! Give it up for Isabella Swan!" No one claps. Not even those who were taking bets on which kids would be picked.

The Mayor even stares at me, his face blank. In his eyes I could see some recognition. I am the girl that brings the meat, and hangs with his daughter. I was the sister of the brother his daughter would some day marry.

After moments of silence. Everyone looks up and nods their heads in respect. That usually only happened at funerals. When you were saying goodbye to someone you loved. I had gone from no one to some one in a matter of moments. My death was so close...

"Now for the boy tribute!" She reached her hand into the boy orb and picks a name from the thing. I hope it wasn't Jacob or Emmett. I couldn't kill them myself in the arena. And they had lives ahead of them. They would be wasted in the arena.

"Edward Masen," She calls out. A women starts sobbing. I turn my head to the noise and see a boy my age climb the stairs to the stage. Oh no. Today is not my lucky day.

Edward Masen and I didn't talk. Even if we did, I don't know if we would get along. He was one of the higher class in Forks; his family had the money for food. They didn't have to worry about starving. His father did all of the finance stuff in Forks, so his family was almost as well off as Rose's.

But he had a secret like I did. Years ago, when I was just entering the woods, I hadn't known Jacob yet. It was second time entering, and I was still afraid of things that they told us to be afraid of. One day I fell into the lake and I didn't know how to swim, and I started to drown. No one heard my calls, except for him. He came to my rescue and dragged me out. I knew who it was because Edward was the only boy in Forks that had clear emerald eyes. When I finally regained the strength to talk, he was already gone.

The Mayor finishes his speech and Esme tells us to shake hands. We do and I feel a little bolt of electricity run through me. I convince myself that it's just static electricity, but I liked the feeling.

They lead us through a building that is highly furnished. Silk covers the chairs and couches. It's the wealthiest place I've been in. Edward and I are placed in different rooms. These rooms are the places that loved ones and friends would come and say goodbye.

Emmett comes in first. We both say nothing. All we do is hug each other for the five minutes he's allowed. No words were exchanged. When the peacekeepers want him to leave, he ruffles my hair and forces a smile. "Win for me squirt." I nodded my head in response.

When Rose comes in, she's crying. Not sobbing, but tears are falling down her cheeks. "You have to win. I know you can! You are so much better off than those other tributes," she states. I give her a smile, and we hug.

When she pulls back, she's holding a shiny apple. It was red with a little brown stem. "It's a pin. Will you wear it in the games? Each tribute is allowed one item from home."

"You want me to take it?" I asked, amazed. It was made out of gold, but was painted over. She nods her head, placing on my dress. "Thank you." She kisses my cheeks and waves as she leaves.

Jacob comes in last. "Remember what I've taught you. It will help you out in that arena. Get your hand on a bow and arrow or knife. Remember the poisonous plants and the ones that are edible." I nod my head, not bothering to speak until he finishes.

In his arms, he whispers something to me. "We should have run off." And that's when the peace keepers pull him out.

I'm on the verge of crying, but I know I can't. I already showed some weakness earlier. When that happens, all of the other tributes see me as an easy target. I can't let that happen. If I am strong, less will go after me first.

Edward and I are again reunited. We're now on the train that will take us to Volterra. From now on my life will be at the hands of others. The only other person I could talk to would be Edward, but I don't know if he'll talk back.

I could tell he was trying just as hard as me not to cry. It would be the last time we would see our town...Unless we won of course. But no one from our town has won in over fifty years.

Maybe I should have ran away with Jacob after all.


End file.
